


Oh no. ( Oh Shit!) There's Only One Bed!

by FireflySong



Series: Pride Month Writing Prompt Challenge 2020 [10]
Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Humor, Mild Language, Sharing a Bed, god i love these dorks, just the usual shenanigans that happen when these 3 are stuck in a room together, writing them literally adds years to my life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:40:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24666274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireflySong/pseuds/FireflySong
Summary: Josh, Chris, and Ashley have been planning this trip for years. Josh just has his own plans, and they blow up spectacularly in his face. They make do anyways.Written for Day 10: Road Trip of the Pride Month Writing Prompt Challenge over on tumblr.
Relationships: Ashley Brown & Chris Hartley & Josh Washington, Ashley Brown/Chris Hartley
Series: Pride Month Writing Prompt Challenge 2020 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1770988
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	Oh no. ( Oh Shit!) There's Only One Bed!

**Author's Note:**

> i honestly think that this is the greatest thing i have ever written. if you enjoy this half as much as i had a blast writing it, then my job is complete.
> 
> you can find me on tumblr at love-fireflysong if you feel so inclined!

To say that the three of them weren’t looking forward to this trip, would have been a dirty, rotten lie. They had been planning this ever since Ashley first joined them in the esteemed and hallowed halls of high school. The moment (or at least, couple of weeks after) she graduated, the three of them were going to rent an RV and just _go_. They had spent the last couple of years saving up for it in fact. While Josh had graciously accepted the cost of renting the RV, they still needed money to pay for gas, food, lodging, and so forth. It was planned as one last summer of freedom for all three of them before the duties of college, work, and being an adult lessened the ability to just hang out.

And oh, did Josh have a plan.

He stood in front of the RV rental location, hands on his hips, and his head held high as he went through the objectives of said plan once again.

Step 1: Rent RV with 3 beds  
Step 2: Immediately change rental to two beds when the other two leave.  
Step 3: Feign shock when you drive it to pick up the others at how there’s not enough beds anymore. Oh no! What to do?!  
Step 4: ???? (Hint: it may have involved sharing the bed)  
Step 5: Profit

Steps one and two had been completed at the beginning of May, and now he had to get his acting chops together for step three. He had a bet to win after all. He had put down a frankly stupid amount of money that Chris and Ash would be married before they finished college. And the best way to do that was to get them dating before Ash even started. Hence, the whole ‘there’s not enough beds’ shtick.

‘I don’t know what to say guys’ Josh practiced in his head as he walked to the front desk. ‘There was a mix-up and we got stuck with this one instead. I tried to talk to some people but because it’s summer it was just too short notice to find another vehicle. But it’s fine! We got this! I’ll take the smaller bed, no, it fine, I’ll be okay, don’t you worry. You both know how I tend to hog the blankets and bed anyways. And you two—oh. I guess that just leaves the double for you. Well, I’m sure you’ll manage.’

It was perfect. The plan was completely foolproof. Sure the multiple others he had tried over the last couple of years had failed spectacularly or blown up in his face (and in one particularly memorable event that had left him without eyebrows for nearly two months, had failed so spectacularly that something had literally blown up in his face), but this one was different. If the two of them waking up in the same bed nestled in each others arms everyday for a month didn’t change things, then nothing would.

And so, Josh walked into the air conditioned lobby of the rental place, and greeted the man sitting at the front desk with an exuberant cock-sure grin. After a quick confirmation check, making sure to dot all the i’s and cross all the t’s, Josh signed the paperwork with an overly outlandish signature and was handed the keys to their new home for the next month.

This month was going to be _great_.

\-------------------------------------------------------------

“This month is going to be _awful_.”

Ashley stood in the center of the RV, her arms crossed angrily over her chest as she glared at the double bed situated further to the back. 

“C’mon Ash, it’s not so bad. I mean, we can definitely make it work. Maybe?”

She turned towards Chris, who’s skill at placating Ash was less then stellar right now. “Make it work? How in the world are we supposed to make it work? There are three of us Chris! And only one bed!”

Unfortunately for everyone, especially Josh, she was right. After a day of driving, the three of them had finally arrived at their first stop on their leg of the journey. And with the way things were going already, it was looking like it might be their last.

“I don’t see how on earth you didn’t catch this Josh!”

From where he was sitting at the kitchen table and leaning back against one of the wall cushions, Josh shrugged weakly. “There was a mix-up and they accidentally booked us the wrong RV,” he lied, though not quite as smoothly as he had planned earlier in the day. “It’s summer and they didn’t have any others available that weren’t already booked.”

There was no way he was ever going to admit that he had declined the quick inspection that the agent had offered. He had just taken the keys and hooked it up to the truck without a single look. He was taking that secret to the _grave_.

With a groan, Ash joined Josh on the bench and placed her head in her hands. “I knew that I should have insisted a look when we were throwing everything into the back of the truck. But no, _you_ insisted that everything was fine and we were late leaving anyway so I didn’t argue.” She moved to just placing her head face-down onto the table in the circle of her arms. 

Hesitantly, Chris walked over to the table and joined them. For a moment, Josh thought he was going to start rubbing Ash’s back to try and calm her down, but he chickened out and awkwardly placed his hand back at his side. Instead the blond looked at the two of them hopefully. “I mean, maybe there is another bed somewhere?”

Josh regarded him with a flat look. “And where would you suggest that be Cochise?” He gestured with his arm to the rest of the area and watched as Chris’s face fell at the admittance the Josh had a point.

The area of the RV was small, as one would expect. There was the aforementioned double bed at the one end of the trailer, the kitchen table and its U-shaped benches where they sat at the other end, and the door leading to the small bathroom across from them. In the middle was a small kitchenette with a couple of cupboards, and the storage closets across from it. There was no chair or couch for them to sit on, or sleep on as the case was. They couldn’t even use the weird little table alcove as a bed either. The table was bolted into the floor of the trailer so you had to literally slide in if you wanted to sit down. Meaning that there was a very high chance of someone waking up and cracking their head on the table if they weren’t careful.

Ashley’s voice was muffled but mournful from where she had deigned to face plant on the table. “Knew Josh shouldn’t have went alone to grab the stupid thing. One of us should have went with him.”

“Yeah, well, them’s the breaks girl. I hate to be the one to interrupt this lovely pity party we have going on, but we really need to finish bringing in the rest of our shit.”

Thankfully, Chris seemed to agree with him. “He’s right, Ash. Aside from bringing in the pots and pans and our clothes and toiletries, we still need to buy food. And I don’t know about you two, but I for one am starving.”

Slowly coming up from the safety of her arms, Ash sighed. “You’re right,” and continued with a more hopeful “And hey, maybe we’ll figure something out after eating some food.”

Three hours later, after an exciting evening of putting away their stuff, fighting over what food to put on the list, grocery shopping, fighting _again_ (‘Who put the stupid Oreo's in the cart? We agreed no Oreo's!’ and ‘Really? Spinach? What are we, rabbits?’ being only two examples of the many, many arguments had there), and having shared a hearty and nutritional dinner of Kraft Dinner before bickering over who got to clean the dishes first (Josh lost that fight, on virtue of screwing up with the RV), they still hadn’t figured anything out. So now here they were, the three of them dressed for bed in old t-shirts and sleep shorts and/or sweats. And all staring at the only bed in resigned acceptance of their fate.

“I mean, one of us could just sleep in the truck.”

Ashley sighed. “No Chris, no one’s sleeping in the truck.” Noticing the look on his face, she was quick to shut him down. “Or on the floor, so don’t even bother offering.”

Josh shrugged. “ I mean, we’re all pretty skinny people. The one benefit of being pasty bookworm, and even more pasty technophile, and a handsome horror movie connoisseur.” He expertly ducked to avoid Chris’s headlock, though it put him right in line for Ash’s smack to connect with the back of his head. “So if we squeeze, we might all fit.”

The groan that came from Ash would have been insulting if he wasn’t feeling the same way. “Unfortunately, I think that’s the only option available to us. Oh, this is _so_ not going to be comfortable.”

“Well, excuse you Ash, but I have heard from reputable sources that I am a very comfortable person, a human shaped body pillow if it were, so I take extreme offense to your complaints.” Again, Josh was able to avoid Ash’s push but was left open for Chris to punch him in the arm. He rubbed his arm as he stared at the other two. “Okay, seriously, how are you two doing that? Do you plan this out or something? Have normal, scheduled meeting about how best to injure me?”

“Only every second Tuesday after a full moon,” Chris responded distractedly as he dug through a drawer, closed it, and then opened another. Eventually, he managed to find what he was looking for and after a few more moments, turned around with three pieces of a plastic straw in his hand.

Josh eyed the straws warily. “What? You planning on having one last milkshake before bed or something?”

Chris rolled his eyes as he offered his hand clutching the straws to both Josh and Ashley. “Of course not you moron. Ash didn’t let us buy any ice cream anyway. No, this is to decide who gets to be in the middle.”

With a slightly nervous glance shared with Ash, Josh swallowed and reluctantly chose a straw.

And, as it turns out, ending up as the middle spoon as he laid cramped and miserable and oh so awkwardly between Chris in front and Ash at his back.

“This is awkward and I hate it,” Josh said.

“Shut up Josh,” Chris and Ashley replied in unison.

\-------------------------------------------------------------

When Josh woke up the next morning, the early morning sun shining into the window right above the bed, it was with him spread on his back. Chris was snoring right by his head, Ash’s face was smushed into his shoulder, and each of them had one arm draped over his chest. Someone might have found this entire scene cute. With Chris snoring loudly in his ear and Ash drooling on shoulder though, Josh was not that person. 

With a groan, he carefully extracted himself from the center of the bed, somehow miraculously managing to not wake the other two up, and watched with nonplussed amusement as Chris and Ashley gravitated in their sleep to the now empty center, Ash ending up pressing her face into Chris’s chest as he buried his own into the top of her head, still snoring all the while. With a wistful sigh, he could only bemoan the fact that his plan totally would have worked. If only there had been a second bed.

Yawning and scratching at his stomach, Josh made his way to the shower at the other end of the trailer, grabbing a fresh set of clothes and his own shampoo on the way. When he emerged refreshed and marginally more awake thirty minutes later, it was to the smell of bacon and eggs and the still slightly red faces of his two best friends.

“Oooh. Service _and_ a show.” With a grin, he twisted his towel and as a joke snapped it lightly at Chris’s ass while he cooked the bacon. He snickered at the yelp that resulted, and even more at the flat eyed look of disapproval from Ashley as she sliced a loaf of bread at the counter.

“That’s it. No breakfast for you.”

“Oh come on, Ash!”

“Nope. You lost your chance. Either cook your own bacon and eggs or have a bowl of cereal.”

“You are a cruel and heartless woman, Ashley Brown. I hope you know this as you sentence me to this injustice.”

Josh moved to steal a piece of cooked bacon from one of the plates, only to give an overly exaggerated wail of despair when he intercepted by a smack to the back of his hand from Chris’s spatula. He cradled his now clearly grievously injured hand to his chest. 

“You heard the lady. You’ve been regulated to cereal like the child you are.”

“You two are going to be the most killjoy and unfun parents ever. I will have to rescue my poor nieces and nephews from your clutches just to show them life outside of their bleak and dreary lives.” He ignored them sputtering behind him as he dug through through their makeshift pantry. “What did we do with the cereal?”

While not removing his eyes from the pan of sizzling bacon, Chris turned his head slightly to talk over his shoulder. “Check the middle shelf to the right. I think Ash put a couple of boxes there.”

“Yeah, I see those one’s Cochise, I meant the _fun_ cereal.”

“And what exactly is wrong with Raisin Bran and Cheerios?”

“Um, everything Ash. Just, everything.”

Chris snorted, then gave another yelp when he moved to dodge some grease when the bacon popped with a sharp crack. “Top shelf. I put the good stuff up there.”

“ _Chris!_ ”

With a shout of victory, Josh pulled out a box of Oreo O’s and came behind Ash to grab a bowl from the cupboard above her head and the carton of milk from the fridge next to her.

“Wait, how the hell did you manage to sneak those into the cart?”

“I wanted Oreo’s, Ash, and I was gonna get my Oreo’s one way or another,” Josh said as he poured way more then the recommended serving into the bowl and poured in a helpful amount of milk. Replacing the milk in the fridge he grabbed a spoon and sat down at the kitchen table and started to eat his bowl of pure sugar as he reclined into the cushioned back of the benches. Shortly after, Ash and Chris joined him at the table with their own plates of slightly burnt bacon, eggs, and toast. “So, sleep well?” he asked innocently.

In response, Chris and Ash both ripped off a piece of toast and threw it at his head, which Josh easily dodged with a cackle. The rest of the meal passed in relative peace, aside from the occasional minor food fight that was Josh flicking pieces of cereal at their heads, as he felt wont to do every now and then. Until, that is, Chris dropped his fork by accident and it fell to the floor with a clatter.

Swearing under his breath, Chris vanished under the table only to not reappear seconds later with said fork in hand.

“Ya doing alright down there, Cochise?”

When Chris responded back, it was with a pained edge to his voice, still under the table. “Can you two clear the table for me please.”

“You get stuck down there or something?”

“Just, just clear the table.”

Giving Ash a look of confusion similar to the one she was giving him, the two of them nonetheless cleared the table of all dishes, cutlery, cups, and ketchup that rested on it. With a grunt of effort, Chris extracted himself from beneath the table. And then, giving an extremely pained long-suffering sigh, put his hand underneath the table top and something mechanical snapped. In silence, they could only watch as the table slowly collapsed down to rest on what everyone now noticed to be the slightly lowered edges of the u-shaped benches, making a completely flat surface.

Without a word, it was Ash who reached for the cushioned backs of the benches and was easily able to rip them from their velcro and laid them across the newly flat surface. The three of them could only stare nonplussed and quiet at what was obviously a second bed. The burnt bacon and soggy cereal now long forgotten on the counter top behind them.

“I call dibs on the Table Bed.”


End file.
